


You adore him

by Asparkofh



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff and Angst, In which Misa likes Light, Light adores L, Light doesn't like Misa, M/M, One sided Misa/Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: Misa is the first to realize that Light adores L, because he looks at L like he's supposed to look at her.





	You adore him

Misa is the very first to figure out that Light adores L. He looks at L like he's supposed to look at her. He starts up conversations just to make L look at him. There are stars in his eyes when L makes him laugh.  
She tries even harder to get any kind of reaction out of him that resembles the reactions L gets out of him. Her heart hurts in a way that she has never been hurt before, as she watches L not even try to make Light fall. She knows, her mind knows, that she never had a chance. Not when L says something that she doesn't understand that makes Light respond along the same lines looking alive. It's the kind of conversation that Light was looking for, maybe had his entire life, and she would never be able to provide that. She didn't have much of a chance to begin with, he barely looked at her and when he did she saw the politeness heavy in his eyes. Now somebody else had entered his life, someone who got glances Light tried to hide so often that she wonders how they still don't know. 

Because they don't know, her heart is still trying to get him back. Even though he was probably never hers to begin with, her heart believes that she can get him back. Pretend like none of this happened. She doesn't listen when her mind argues.  
She tries to take up as much as possible of Light's vision to force him to look at her. The want to be his override any possible embarrassment. She ignores the cold that lingers in his eyes when she does. She plans dates and times where they can do fun things and she ignores the sharp tone he uses when he tells her that he doesn't have time for that. The underlying hint that he doesn't have time for her is also ignored and she acts like she doesn't understand them. He already looks at her like he thinks that she doesn't know anything so she is simply playing along. Wasn't that the exact same thing he did? 

Then they get another case. It doesn't sound unimportant but it's nothing like the Kira case. She thinks the only reason L approves of it is to see how quick Light is. Light is good. The task force doesn't even get the chance to check it before L just hands the file over to Light who acts like it's no big deal. They were just teenagers, but it was like everyone had forgotten about that. Them first and foremost. When Light solves it, because of course he does, his eyes aren't portraying any type of politeness. There isn't a hint of coldness when he asks for L's opinion. Misa can see a future in Light's eyes when L compliments him and she can't stand that it isn't her future. It should be. It felt like she had been robbed of a future that was never hers in the first place. 

She grows clingy. Holds his arm, sits on his knee, stands too close but she already knows that she is fighting for someone who never once actually wanted a future with her. Her head knows that, as she sees more and more of the exchanges between Light and L, but her heart still wants that future. She ignores the signs that Light adores L, the same signs she had portrayed in the start just as much as they are ignoring it. She ignores the signs that L adores Light too. She pretend that she doesn't see that their chairs are closer one morning. She doesn't see the way they look at each other when one in the task force says something stupid. How most times it's like they already know what the other is thinking. She doesn't notice that the tapping on the table is way too in sync to just be normal tapping. She pretends that she doesn't know that they are falling in love, just as they don't act like they know either. She isn't as clever as Light and L is, neither is she a genius, but she has been in love enough times to know how it looks like. She is good at pretending, not as good as Light as she isn't fluent, and she is good at being in love with someone who doesn't love her back. She is excellent at being hopelessly in love with someone who only has eyes for somebody else. First and foremost she is great at not letting people go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for making it this far. This is a short character study I did for a school thing, and I quite like it. Now I'm not from a English speaking country even though I do go to an English speaking school. So do feel free to point out spelling mistakes if you find any. I would love any type of feedback too so.  
> I completely adore Death note and it means a lot to me. I hope you liked it!  
> Asparkofh


End file.
